epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Parody 89, Nikki vs Assy (Trump vs Clinton)
(Wachow is seen in a dark room) Wachow: where the fuck am I? (A voice that sounds like Grav's is heard) Obviously Gravity: I see you've waken up. Wachow: wha-Grav? Is that you? Gravity: what the hell?! How'd you know?! Wachow: you didn't even hide your voice dude, like I'm stupid but not stupid stupid, also where the fuck am I? Gravity: when are you gunna make more parodies? I need to make a living somehow! Wachow: what do you think this fucking blog is? Gravity:...*looks at title*...oh shit...they're back WIKI RAP BATTLES OF PARODIES NIKKI LEE VS ASSYRIAN BEGIN Assy You've been off this site too long; I chose to exit! I never fought back, you're looking pretty desperate! I stuck with Trump the whole way through, give me some credit! You couldn't stick with the story of being pregnant! After your block got delayed, you were stuck talking to yourself, "TJ" Let me give you an update, after you're put in the Hall Of Shame! Your blocks ending in Decemeber! It used to be infinite, I remembered, You're not welcome here, "girl", you lost rights to be a member. You told Wachow that you were sorry, but he never forgave you, Thinking that you're welcomed back but we'll all still hate you. First name is Pedo, Last name is Pedo, you getting mad bro? Your flow? I shitpost, You even got fucked by this site's token homo, motherfucker I got fucked by global (BLOCK!) How do I say this? You're a whore, Oh, you know you were warned when you got banned once for posting porn! So you used your Socks to spam and delete, Uh, they also lagged chat. That's worse than Meat! Uh, they forgave her, They thought she had a pussy, Uh, that's a dude, Welp, they'll settle for a footsie. (Ha!) Yeah You Make Me Pissed! And no one cares what's on your movie list! Your Demote blogs failed like, your diss! Cut it out with those dumb birthday blogs, you stupid bitch! You know what you'll start? Wiki War 3! You wanna be a real Nicki? Then twerk for me! So bring it on, TJ! And don't use chat hacks, Your verse has arrived, show me your Wrath! Nikki Let me just say, I have nothing against Assassins, Well except for you, you're even worse than Dragons. Wikia had you banished, when you were here we couldn't even manage, I know you think you're the true King, but you'd be worse than Stannis. Do you know the times that I prefer? When your cries didn't occur! But during your final days you just kept whining for GIR! We know you want back in Assy, just so you can fight it, But then you would come back and become Purples sidekick. My blocks gunna end, I'll be here and you won't, Your president series failed, didn't get any votes. After this I'll know why the chicken crossed the road, Cause you have the worst ratio! I'll be straight forward. You're an ass, And your annoying crap battle series, made nobody laugh. What do all of us Users have to do to make you convinced, To show you you're not liked when your first blog has no comments! They need mature, cool Users, who don't belong in my Drawer, (Drawer, Drawer, Drawer) Not a little pansy, scared of transy, chimpanzee sucking, bore. Cause when I come back, my attitude will be better, No more lies, and no Mod pressure. You said you were voting Cruz but than jumped on the Trump train, I'll Cruz into the Wiki, where I'll remain! Then we'll talk about politics where nothing will go wrong, Then imitate what you'd say and then laugh all night long! I can see your life fading! I Suppose This Is The End! You could make a, Goodbye Blog, but you don't have any friends. But you won't see these lines, cause we all know your status, But if there's one thing you were right about, this Wikis been run by- Nick YOO NightFalcon Are you fucking kidding me? I actually have to do something? I was going to take out my dick and fap to my verbal cuckolding! I've heard some rumors about y'all up in the chatroom! About a Sheeple and a Libtard acting like Cartoons! We're all getting tired of Assy's shitty ass shit! When we found out you got blocked the entire chatroom was lit! (Ha!) Excuse me? Did you think you and I were still partners?! Your Apologies were cared for less than your departure! And next month when she comes back I'm sure that one day you will too, But until then don't ruin friendships and legacies you built too There's a time and place for everything but not here on the Wiki! So fuck you Assy! I need Nicky! Not you Nikki! NICKY!!! Nick YOO! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! WIKI *Sonic runs by* RAP BATTLES *a noose is seen* OF PARODIES! *3 dings are heard* WHO WON? Assy Nikki Night Category:Blog posts